The present invention relates to an analog multiplier and, more particularly, to an analog multiplier capable of broadening an input range and an output range.
An analog multiplier of the type producing an output proportional to the product of two analog inputs is disclosed in, e.g., "Analog IC Design Techniques" written by P. R. Gray and R. G. Mayor and published by Baifukan in 1994, Vol. 2, pp. 169-183. The problem with conventional analog multipliers including one taught in the above book is that they cannot increase an input range when the power source voltage is low, and cannot increase an output range.